


Closer to Home

by horsefacewriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute Shit Happens, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, These two are dorks, cus i sure as hell can't find one, if you see a plot then dm me, klangst, lance has insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsefacewriter/pseuds/horsefacewriter
Summary: He didn’t know when, he didn’t know how. But somewhere along the line he’d grown used to having him by his side. The one he trusted with his life. He didn’t want it to be true, but it was. No matter how hard he tried to push the thought away Lance knew that he felt more for Keith than he should.





	Closer to Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it again, with the writing and posting. shame it's a new thing and not continuing on my other works.  
> ANYWAY this has been in my mind for quite some time and i just smashed a bunch of headcanons together and made this.

Ever since they had left home, left Earth, Lance had had trouble sleeping. It may be the fact that in space there wasn’t really any day and night. Time was so hard to tell when you spent it amongst the stars. They had a schedule they tried to follow not to go insane, but Lance had trouble following it at all. It was always too dark and too silent aboard the castle. Lance was used to having loads of people around in a cramped area, and now he had long empty corridors and entire floors all to himself. The solitude made it impossible to sleep. He had tried sneaking into Hunk’s room once. It wasn’t very appreciated. Hunk liked the silence and falls fast asleep every night. He didn’t care for Lance’s midnight thoughts, sure he felt bad for his friend but after a long day of fighting Galra all he really wants is a good night’s sleep. Lance gets it. He too wanted nothing but sleep. Instead, he had resorted to spending his sleepless nights in the control room, looking out the giant window. He imagined that if he looked long enough he would be able to see Earth. So far, he hadn’t had any luck. Lance had spent countless of nights looking out at space, figuring he had been the only one who couldn’t sleep aboard the ship. He wasn’t. Keith had at one point joined him. It had been awkward at first. The two of them had in the beginning spent most of the day bickering and fighting among themselves but eventually the two grew closer, or that’s at least what Lance assumed. They had started talking, sharing stuff with one another that they were too afraid to tell the others.

Tonight, Lance sat there once again staring out at the abyss when he heard the familiar sound of the door opening and closing.

“You’re late.” He remarked, not even turning around to look at the other.

“I didn’t know there was anything to be late for.”

Lance knew he was right. They shouldn’t even be here. They should be in their separate beds sleeping so they would be at their best the following day. Instead they were here. Sitting beside each other and enjoying the company.

He didn’t know when, he didn’t know how. But somewhere along the line he’d grown used to having him by his side. The one he trusted with his life. He didn’t want it to be true, but it was. No matter how hard he tried to push the thought away Lance knew that he felt more for Keith than he should.

Lance glanced to his side to look at Keith. He supposed he stared for far too long because Keith turned to look back and furrowed his brows at him.

“What?” He asked, sounding a little annoyed but mostly confused at Lance's strange behaviour.

Lance just laughed it off. “Sorry, didn’t mean to stare. I just--“ He trailed off. Didn’t know what to say. He knew what he wanted to say, but that was the last thing he should say. He just couldn't. It would ruin everything.

“C’mon buddy, you can tell me.” Keith put his hand on his shoulder. His hand was so warm, so comforting. Lance wanted to melt into the touch, to let go of everything and stay there forever. He closed his eyes and sighed.

 “Do you miss Earth?” He asked.

Keith turned to look out the window again, letting his arm drop from Lance's shoulder and instead wrap it around his knees. “Sometimes, but there is nothing back there for me anymore.”

“I miss it a lot,“ Lance started. “I miss the rain against my skin, the sun and the smell of flowers, but most of all I miss the ocean. Having sand between my toes and feeling that salty air blowing against my face, and the waves crashing against the shore. I miss--” Lance inhaled sharply, cursing how his voice trembled as he tried to prevent the tears from falling. “I miss my family. I wonder if they even know I’m alive? That I’m in space, fighting a war to save the universe? Or if they have just assumed I’m dead. Did I get a funeral? Did my mother cry?” Lance just blurted it all out. He missed home and he couldn't even call them to say that he was okay, that he was coming home soon.

Silence fell between the two. Lance knew Keith couldn’t possibly know the answer to his questions. No one knew.

“At least we have each other,” Keith said so low it was barely a whisper, before clearing his throat. “I mean, if we had stayed on Earth we would probably never have met, and if we had, I wouldn’t have liked you, you were so annoying.” Keith clearly tried to cover up his first statement, but for naught.

“Did you just try to cheer me up and then immediately insult me?” Lance raised an eyebrow, suddenly filled with a little curiosity. Keith was sometimes so hard to read, especially since he was an open book most of the time.

Keith let out a breathy laugh, “Yeah, I suppose I just did.”

Lance put his hands behind him and leaned back, he tried to play it cool. “So… do you _like_ me or just like me?”

“You picked up on that, huh?” Keith turned to glance at Lance but shyly looked away again.

“Kind of hard to miss. You're a man of few words, so when you do speak one tends to listen extra carefully. So, which one is it?” Lance leaned his head, in complete and utter curiosity. He hadn’t expected this reaction out of Keith. How he would hug his knees tighter and not look at him. Had Lance really missed that Keith liked him because he was so wrapped up in his own feelings?

“can we just, forget about it?” Keith almost snapped. Apparently a little annoyed at how Lance kept pressing him for an answer.

“Nope, and here is why,” Lance leaned forward and put his hand on Keith’s arm. “I like you too. That’s why you catch me staring. I haven’t said anything because I didn’t want to ruin things but now you gave me some hope that maybe you like me back. So, I say it again. I like you, Keith.” Keith’s eyes grew wide and then suspicious. “Keith, I am not joking or screwing with you. I promise you that what I’m saying is true.”

Keith smiled shyly, “Who would’ve thought that we would start liking each other?”

“So, you admit it?” Lance smirked.

“I swear to god if you keep pressing I will stop.”

Lance lifted both his hands in defeat, suddenly aware that he had been holding onto Keith’s arm. “Okay okay, I will stop.”

They both fell quiet. But now the silence wasn’t as comfortable as before. Now they sat there nervously, waiting for the other to do something, anything. Lance felt almost uncomfortable where he sat. Too far away from Keith but also too close. He needed to do something.

“I like y--” Keith did not get a chance to finish his sentence before Lance pulled him in for a hug. Lance hadn’t meant to do it when Keith started speaking. It just happened. Lance could feel Keith relaxing in his arms as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist. Lance took a deep breath, this was okay. He could do this. Keith wouldn't murder him the first chance he got.

The two sat there, wrapped around each other, clinging to the feeling of not being alone, and having someone there to hold on to. To feel someone else’s body against theirs. Lance felt like he was just a little closer to home than he was before. Eventually, they let their grip on one another fall, but not entirely. Keith’s hand had found its way into Lance’s. Lance couldn’t stop staring at their hands locked together like they were meant to be that way, like they always had been that way. It just felt right.

“We should get back to bed, it’s getting late.” Keith said, but made no move to do so. Lance nodded in response, not trusting his voice, and stood up pulling Keith with him.

They started walking towards their rooms hand in hand, not saying anything, just enjoying having the other so close. They stopped in front of Lance’s door as Keith’s was further down the corridor.

“I guess this is where I say goodnight,” Keith said, but didn’t let go of his hand, just squeezing it a little harder.

“You could come in, you know. I hate sleeping alone.” He hadn't meant to say that last part. Lance could feel his cheeks burning. He internally cursed over how lame he sounded and pathetic he looked blushing like an idiot. But Keith smiled at him and nodded.

“I’d like that.”

Lance's room was dimly lit, just barely enough light to see where you were going. And it was in the darkness of his own room that Lance just realised what had happened. He had confessed his feelings and Keith likes him back and is now standing in his room. He hadn’t thought this far. Didn’t know what to expect. He started freak out and let go of Keith’s hand to start pacing around the room.

“Calm down, Lance. I can leave if you want.” Keith took one small step towards the door but stopped as soon as Lance opened his mouth.

“No!” Lance says way too fast and way too loud. “No, don’t do that. I want you here. I just-- I don’t know.”

“You are such an idiot. Come,” Keith tugged at his hand and led him towards the bed. “We are just going to be sleeping, alright. No pressure.” Lance wasn’t sure if Keith was speaking to him or to himself. Either way it worked, even if just a little. His heart was still racing, but he didn’t think it would ever calm down with Keith in the room.

Lance tried to put as much distance between them as possible in the bed. Keith didn’t seem to mind. It was hard to see his face in the darkness of the room, but he seemed just as tense as Lance felt. At least Lance hoped so. None of them knew what they were doing.Both wanting more but none moving to do so. Lance started to listen to Keith’s calm breathing. It was a soothing sound. Hearing something else rather than the pressing silence that always filled his room, making it impossible to sleep. Now that silence was filled with Keith. Just the thought of Keith being so close, and in his bed made it impossible to think of something else. So he settled for listening to Keith's breathing.

Keith’s breathing grew slower and deeper by the minute and Lance was sure he had fallen asleep. His own eyes grew heavy and he finally dared to move and turn to his side, facing Keith. He was about to fall asleep himself when he felt a sudden movement. He opened his eyes to see what happened. He was greeted with Keith’s sleeping face just inches from his own. Lance’s heart stopped. All thoughts of falling asleep went out the window.

He was so close. He was so beautiful. Even in the darkness of the room Lance could see this. Lance could feel the heat from Keith's body and how welcoming it was. All he wanted was to curl up next to Keith and disappear. He couldn’t stop himself. He just had to reach out and touch that face because something that beautiful couldn’t possibly exist. He moved his hand so slowly it felt like it wasn’t even moving. Lance barely touched Keith’s face before the world became a whirlwind of sheets and suddenly they were on the floor, Lance on his back with Keith over him, pressing his arm against his throat while his other hand held the one Lance had used to reach out.

They both blinked for a while before Keith suddenly stood up, panicked. Lance drew a deep breath as soon as his Keith had let go.

“Oh shit, I am so sorry, Lance. I didn’t mean to-- are you alright?” His voice was crazed as he hurriedly tried to help Lance up and sat him on the edge of the bed.

Lance throat felt a little soar after the sudden pressure, and he was in a slight shock at what just happened. But nothing else hurt or felt wrong. “Yeah, I think so.”

Keith heaved a heavy sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair and knelt down in front of Lance. “Thank God!”

“Keith, what the hell was that?” Lance was so confused at what had just transpired.

“Self-defence?” Keith didn’t sound very convincing, not even to himself. “I had honestly never thought that I would do it while asleep. I guess I just got surprised. I’m not used to sleeping with people around.” He explained.

“That’s why you react so fast when we’re fighting.” Lance pointed out, more to himself than to Keith.

“Yeah, I guess.” Keith wavered a minute before he stood up, “I-- I should go.”

“No, stay.” Lance begged. It wasn't Keith's fault that Lance had surprised him. He should have seen it coming. Keith was often a little jumpy when he got touched. It had kept the team alive on countless occasions.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Keith whispered, but he sounded more like the person that were hurt.

“You can’t hurt me that easily.” Keith just gave him a look of disbelief. “I promise I won’t do it again. Just stay, please?“

“Can I ask what you did? I can’t remember anything from before us being on the floor.”

Lance felt a little embarrassed and looked down at his hands. “I wanted to touch your face. You looked so cute and relaxed, and I wanted to make sure you were real.”

Keith sat down on the bed beside Lance and grabbed his hand and pressed it against his cheek. “I’m real alright.” He closed his eyes and leaned into Lance’s hand. “Can you unpromise? Because I like this.” Keith gave him a faint smile and ushered for Lance to lay down on the bed again as he followed.

This time, however, there was no distance between them, Lance could feel two hands roaming his body, as if searching for something. “You sure you are okay? I didn’t hurt you?” Worry was apparent in Keith’s voice.

Lance laughed softly. “No you didn’t hurt-- wait! I feel a slight ache.”

Keith’s eyes went frantic as he sat up. “Where?!” He leaned over Lance to get a better look.

“Here,” Lance pointed to his own lips. “I think you need to kiss it better.” A sly grin spread across his face as Keith relaxed and shook his head.

“Really, Lance? Now?” Keith didn’t sound very impressed.

Lance, having a flare for the theatrical, acted is if he was actually about to die a painful death. “Yes, I’m dying Keith, and only you can save me.”

“You are such an idiot.” Keith laughed.

“But I’m your idiot.” Lance remarked.

Keith put his hand at the back of Lance’s neck and leaned closer, lips almost touching as he spoke. “That you are.” The distance between them disappeared. Lips pressed against one another in a fleeting kiss. “Do you feel better now?”

“Immensely.” Lance murmured. He threw his arms around Keith’s neck as Keith pressed his forehead against his.

“You’ll be the end of me,” Keith whispered. “I got so scared when I realised it was you and that I may have hurt you.”

“But you didn’t, and you won’t.” Lance reassured.

“Can I kiss you again?” Keith asked, with a little bit of desperation in his voice.

Lance gave him a chaste kiss and smiled. “If you must.”

They stayed like that. Giving each other small kisses and murmuring nonsense as they slowly fell asleep in each other’s arms, feeling warm and secure for the first time in forever.There were no thoughts of how quiet it is or that it's too dark. All they saw was each other. How it felt a little like home. 


End file.
